Shaman Heirs
by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO SAVING SHADOWS. Iris and Ly are now thirteen and are in Furnbari with their cousin Hana. Starts at chapter 1 of SKF. Iris and Ly have landed on order of their father in Japan, almost instantly everything starts to go down and Iris find
1. Furnbari

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello. This is the sequel to Saving Shadows. It takes place at the start of Shaman King Flowers. I started this after reading the first volume of Shaman King Flowers. Also I am not sure what age Hana was at the start of Flowers I think he was fifteen so in my story he's fifteen feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. So at the start of this, Hana is fifteen and the twins are twelve and about to turn thirteen this starts just before chapter 1 of Shaman King Flowers.**

**I don't own Shaman King (and Shaman King Flowers)**

* * *

Iris and Ly arrived at Tokyo airport early in the evening.

"Iris. Who is collecting us?" Her brother asked.

The auburn haired beauty shurgged. "I'm not sure Ly maybe Hana, Ryuu and Tamao will be able to tell us!" She said lazily pointing toward the Elvis look-a-like.

"Oh, screw you!" He huffed.

His younger twin stuck his tongue out at him before walking toward the two.

"Iris-chan! Ly-kun! How are the two of you?"

"Good. Not exactly sure why we're here though…" Ly shurgged.

"What do you mean?" Hana said.

"Our father is very unclear when it comes to messages. He told mom send us here. So she did."

"Just like that? Tuara? Just listened to Hao, pulled you two out of school and sent you to Japan?" Ryuu frowned.

"Mom is Shaman Queen Ryuu. She listens to Dad. Like I said his messages are unclear but he does care."

"Okay. Come on then."

The twins settled into Furnbari easily considering their already close relationship to Hana.

His fights with the thugs of Tokyo were amazing to the twins who had always trained respectively and quietly with their mentors.

Their mentors being their Godfather Lyserg Diethel and their Mother Tuara Asakura.

Even in the fights Hana had to marvel that the two of them were extremely powerful.

Both Tamao and Ryuu noticed this too. "Then again, they are the twin children of the Shaman King and Queen."

One night the three of them were up on top of Furnbari Hill when everything truly started.

"They're here." Iris said dropping down from the branch in the tree.

"Here we go again." Ly sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sick of this shit. You call us out here, of all places….are you really serious about fighting us?" Hana asked.

"Of course we are. Asakura Hana class 2-A of Shinra Academy."

"And what about us?" Iris asked bored.

"You two. Asakura Lyserg and Asakura Iris."

"We're going to crush you once and for all. And become the strongest gang in West Tokyo."

"I got no idea why three little pipsqueaks can act so tough but….I'm gonna put an end to that. Ichibara Ryuuji Class 3-2 at Bansho High…The second in a line of legendary thugs Bokuto Ryuu!"

"Are you guys retarded?" Hana asked.

"We've never once acted tough. Who cares who wins?" Iris shurgged.

"Stupid kids fight like this. If you really wanna be the strongest…" Lyserg began.

"Then you must up your game to become the God of the Earth at least." Iris began to smirk.

"Fuck you, you little runts!"

"They've left us no choice Amidamaru. Go on, show 'em your power! You…don't need to hold back…."

Iris flinched. Her cousins power slightly unnerved her. She herself knew she was incredibly strong.

But this was not something she'd yet allowed herself to do.

Later the twins followed Hana home.

When Hana stepped in he was met with a rock to the head.

"OW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAMAO?"

Iris and Lyserg took off her shoes and walked straight passed Tamao and up the stairs to their room.

-LATER-

Iris entered her cousin's room when Amidamaru began his story.

"On that hill was the beginning of everything…."

"After waiting six hundred years for a friend a boy called a shaman, capable of tying this world with the next, appeared before me. He asked for my help in the fight to decide the God of the World. The friends we met Ryuu, Horohoro, Ren, Lyserg, Chocolove and your mother Iris, Tuara…the days when we merged our souls…countless trials we faced…as cruel and harsh as our journey was, I think our souls felt fuller then ever before…"

"Ah."

Hana's eyes snapped open. And he was met with a gorgeous spirit.

He had never actually SEEN Iris' Spirit Ally.

"Aura." Amidamaru smiled.

"Those days brought Tuara to Ren. Who brought her to Yoh, Anna, to Horo, to Lyserg; to Chocolove…..he showed her, what her life should have been and not what it was. He led her through Patch and the Second Round. He helped her love. And he brought her to Hao. Tuara was always truly alive and free in Furnbari. To her, here, Tokyo, was home."

Iris nodded. Then flinched.

"What's wrong?" Hana asked.

"Something's coming." Iris said.

"Hai, I feel it too." Ly said appearing in the room and beside his sister.

"What do you mean?" Hana asked.

"We get these 'feelings' that things will happen. It's some kind of quirk you see. It's strange."

"Hmm. Iris. Has dad spoken to you?" Lyserg asked her suddenly.

"Uh!" Hana gasped looking at his younger cousin. Speaking of their father was rare.

Incredibly rare.

"No, not yet." Iris sighed rubbing her temples.

- LATER ELSEWHERE-

"The land of Genesis."

"Furnbari Hill."

"Taking out this many thugs alone, in West Tokyo of all places."

"I believe it's wise to assume that he's utilizing the power of that samurai."

"Asakura Hana. The descendant of a hateful clan of legendary shaman and legendary spirits…But since our ancestor has become king. Now we'll finally be able to close the curtain on a fake history fabricated from fiction."

"We are direct descendants of God…the Royalty in our blood is thicker then any other."

"It is we who should be called the main Asakura line.

-FURNBARI-

"Hao-sama. If you can hear me. I know, you'd never put us in harms way if you believed we could not handle it but please, give me strength, let me know I have your blessing. Allow me to make you proud." Iris prayed silently beside the pond.

A wind blew through her hair.

It smelt of lavender and cocoa.

It smelt like mom…

She smiled to herself.

"Arigato. Dad." She whispered before standing up and looking up the stars once more before going back inside to her room.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter…so uh drop a review please and thanks! **


	2. Yohane

**Time for chapter 2**

**I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING OR SHAMAN KING FLOWERS**

* * *

Iris went with Hana the next day alone as Ly was doing an errand for Tamao.

"That's my gravestone!" Amidamaru gasped.

"Never mind that, that was my favourite seat!" Hana shout.

"Hana? Really?" Iris said face-palming.

"What?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "How the hell are you supposed to be the next head of the family? Kami-sama." She sighed.

"You're the daughter of God. You can't complain."

"I can and will. This look like it wasn't a thug but a master slash. Not unlike the kind of cut Ly would do with his pendulum. If it was a thug it was mean he was a stonecutter.

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO…..OW!" Hana began but yelped when Iris yanked his ear.

"Shut up." She said to him simply.

"What about school Hana? Tamao will go ape-shit if you disobey her two days in a row."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I HAVE TO SKIP! IF I GET SERIOUS AND GO TO SCHOOL I'LL HAVE LOST!" Hana shouted.

"Or you could leave oh I don't know ME…In charge?"

They continued to argue only working together to turn on Amidamaru and tell him to butt out of their arguments.

"Hey…"

Both cousins turned.

It was a boy he was wearing an all black school uniform and he wore glasses.

He had black hair also.

He carried a black umbrella and a school bag.

"Judging from your school uniform you're a student from Shinra Academy aren't you? I'm heading there as well, would you wind showing me the way?"

"Huh..." Hana frowned.

Iris shivered and narrowed her eyes at the boy who in turn looked the youngest Asakura up and down.

Iris was suddenly glad she'd brought her new fan.

It was white and had black lace covering it. Besides that it was just like the one her father had given her mother the day she left the shaman tournament.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice softly lilted with an English accent from living there so long.

She ran a hand through her hair, pushing the auburn/brown locks off of her face, her emerald eyes taking in every inch of this boy.

"I'm busy right now go away Four-Eyes!" Hana shouted.

"Four-Eyes…" The boy frowned starting to walk towards them.

Iris half stepped in front of her cousin hand already at her fan on her back.

"Hana, there's something about him I don't like." She hissed bracing herself.

Hana looked surprised at her movement but nodded, slowly he had learned to always trust Iris' feelings.

The boy was talking. "…Fine then Let me ask you something else instead. Who are you talking too?"

Oh No! Hana thought thinking of Tamao's words. 'Using your spirit is forbidden.'

Maybe that was why Iris had stood in front of him.

SHE wasn't forbidden and neither was Ly.

Oh no, if he figures out I'm a shaman he'll kill me and Iris too. What should I do? I should be protecting HER? What do I say? Say we were talking to each other?

"…"

"…"

"Shut up Four-Eyes! We were talking to each other duh!" Hana huffed.

"Huh…what an interesting thing your holding and what a strange thing floating beside you girl."

Hana felt Iris stiffen, Aura was floating in spirit form beside her mistress already and Hana was still holding Amidamaru also in spirit form after shaking him during the argument.

"What a coincidence. I have something similar to it." His umbrella Over-Souled and Iris acted fast while Hana stood there in shock.

She pulled her fan free, Over-Souled herself and snapped it open placing it sideways and behind her protecting Hana.

"His name is Oboro Daikyou. I wandering swordsman, a harbourer of misfortune. Now I wonder between my Swordsman and since you girl decide to protect him, your fan…WHO'S STRONGER?"

His mana was strong in the burst of power that revealed his ally.

"Awe-some. Iris let me and….."

"No. No Hana." She picked up her fan holding it with both hands and in a defence position.

"This is now my fight." She said.

"But Iris…this guy looks like a shaman to me…"

"And I don't?" His cousin snapped you.

"…But he even brought a samurai spirit. This means he is the guy who broke my chair."

"FORGET ABOUT YOUR STUPID CHAIR! I told you Hana…this is my fight NOW BACK OFF!"

The wave of power she left off was enough for him to nod and look back at 'Four-Eyes'

"Maybe now, my boredom can cease." Iris smiled.

"So, tell us your name." Hana told 'Four-Eyes.'

"Of course my name is….."

-WITH TAMAO-

Ponchi and Conchi explained to Tamao who this 'strange presence' was.

"They are apart of the Asakura Branch Family that broke away during the Heian Period. Direct descendants of Hao. From the Hidden Asakura Clan!"

"No….I mean he died long ago…and Hana and…IRIS!" Tamao dropped her hair brush.

"She's Hao's daughter!" She put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"One of them is with Hana and Iris! She's gonna fight! We have to stop her! Otherwise, it might be the end for the two of them.

-BACK AT THE FIGHT-

"Come on…tell me your name." Iris said eyes narrowing.

"My name." He took off his glasses before placing on a sliver eye-patch with a star design.

"Is Asakura Yohane. The one who will kill Hana and become a true Asakura."

Hana behind her started to laugh at the eye-patch.

"Shut up Hana." She hissed, but he wouldn't let up.

"Coming all the way here to change clothes in front of us…An armband, gloves and an eye-patch? Killing me? You won't get passed her! You have the worst case of 2nd grade itis I've ever seen…..And your ghost totally looks like that kick in the bucket in the samurai movies! Are you two stupid or what?"

Iris chuckled slightly.

"2nd grade….yes I admit I am in second grade. But how could you have possibly known that."

"I don't know what demonic realm your prince of, but this here is our truff and here that's what we say about bastards like you have….also you said your last name was Asakura right….."

Hana wanted to attack but he knew Iris would kill him.

"If you overdo the stupid jokes they stop being funny!"

Yohane was slightly startled and that's when Iris attacked, with speed like the Phoenix Princess that was her mother she was up in the air.

"Aura let's go! Aero Slashana!" It wasn't her strongest attack but she had to test the guy.

"Hyoi Gattai Daikyou Oboro!"

"Huh?" Hana gasped he knew it wasn't the best Iris had in her arsenal but nobody just STOPPED an attack from the Shaman Kings daughter!

But this guy did.

"You seem to resort to violence quickly. Attacking someone is who's not even done talking. I expect that from you Hana, a trait you would have gotten from your mother but you…but you? I do not know…but ALLOW ME TO SEVER YOU!"

He almost did too.

Hana was ready to step in when Iris twisted in the air, leaves blowing up to dance around her and the attack missed her by inches.

"What? Being able to stop my attack just like that, not even trained by the sword…who are you?" Yohane asked eyes narrowing.

He nodded and suddenly was in front of Hana Over-Souled and ready.

"You…." Suddenly Yohane was in front of Iris the tip of the umbrella under her chin forcing her eyes up to his.

"Are very pretty." He breathed into her face.

"Hey you fucking brat!" Hana shouted suddenly attacking him from the side.

Hana was blasted back onto his back.

"HANA-DONO!"

"You're lucky it was only a sword Samurai." Yohane said.

"Had it been something else Hana's stomach would have been ripped through." Iris gasped.

"Uh…." Amidamaru clenched his teeth.

"You. Are incredibly skilled." Iris said snapping Amidamaru out of his thoughts.

"You have pitch black hair and call yourself Asakura. You have my cold gaze and face….but above all that eye-patch is….."

"It's real girl."

"REAL!" Iris took great offense that eye-patch…was one of her fathers old earrings. "Someone picked it up. From where the Last Battle of the Shaman Fight took place."

"YOU BASTARD!" Iris shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU! ONLY THE SHAMAN KING CAN ACCESS THAT PLACE ANY MORE!"

"It was not me. Only someone there at the time picked it up and give it to me."

"Someone..."

"The other was taken. I can only imagine who took it. Someday I will face him and get it back. It means a lot to us the Asakura. Evidence that I will succeed our great founder one day and become Shaman King…but that will only happen when I kill the next head of the other family who labelled Hao Asakura as evil and kept him hidden in the Shadows. And so I must kill Hana Asakura.

"Hao Asakura, Shaman King and husband to Tuara Asakura. Father to his heirs…"

Yohane gasped and looked her up and down.

Hana slowly got up.

"Hana-dono….."

"Stop taking him so seriously…."

"Shut up Hana. He's trying to pick a pick with you."

"But Hana-dono that is…." Amidamaru began.

"I don't care who this guy is or where he's from. But Yoh Asakura is a different story." Iris said interrupting him.

"Hana knows my stance on him being head of the family. If he defeats my uncle fine, I will then defeat him. You see Yohane. Asakura Hao, fathered twins in London. A boy and a girl. Hana wants to be head of my family, so do I. if you're going to get in my way or ours. I will destroy you."

Yohane breathed in and out.

"You see me and Hana have an understanding…."

"It's true. My cousin here is the only one allowed to challenge me as head of the family. I think it's time to bring out the good stuff."

"The Futsu-Nomitama Sword! You wield such a treasure…that's so much more then you deserve."

He attacked again and gasped at it was blown away but a samurai slash of wind.

They can both…Over-Soul and attack as one….

"You're attack involves the moon, the moon can't light anything this early in the morning you four eyed dork. Whoops your name was Yohane…"

They attacked again.

He fell straight down.

Hana left but Iris wanted to stay behind.

"Get up." She ordered him when Hana was gone.

"I can't…."

What power Hana and this…girl had….cousin? Uncle? Who was that girl?

The power…

"Please, tell me your name…."

"My name is Iris-Ran Diethel-Asakura. I am the third Asakura heir and second child of the Shaman King Hao and Queen Tuara."

His eyes widened, this was the child of his legendary founder the Shaman King?

"…Killing Hana will be hard and you probably won't be able to do it. But if you did. You will never kill me….And Shaman King? Impossible. I am the Asakura heir. Go to the Branch House and spread the word. Asakura Iris and Asakura Lyserg. Will not be pushed around…."

She then turned and walked away leaving Yohane alone on his back.

Iris-Ran Diethel Asakura…

* * *

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT ON A ROLL…**

**Nd now im going to bed, leave a review!**


	3. Questioning and Impalement

**THIRD CHAPTER! I guess I'm updating fast bu am sick nd now I have a lot of free time on my hands…**

**I don't own Shaman King or Shaman King Flowers.**

* * *

Later Iris still hadn't returned home, instead opting for leaning against a bridge staring at the rushing water below.

"What's the matter?"

Her brother, of course, only he would be stupid enough to come so close to her when she was like this.

"Iris, what are you thinking?" He asked her.

"I met Asakura Yohane today." She told him not taking her eyes off the water.

"Hana told me, what has you so worked up?"

"He had Dad's earring as an eyepatch. He had the same angular features….it got me thinking…."

"Iris where are you going with this?" Ly said slowly.

"How possible is it for Dad to have created another child, in the Asakura branch family?" She asked her brother.

"Iris….Dad couldn't…."

"That's just it Ly, he could. I'm starting to consider going back to London and staying there."

Ly's eyes widened, was she really? Iris was questioning their father?

That was their first lesson. Never EVER question Hao.

"Think about it Ly! How much do we really know about our Father? We hardly ever see him. He sends us blurry messages, I don't even know if he actually cares! If anything Lyserg was our father. There's a reason we're Diethel in school."

"Iris….Dad cares."

"A month ago I wouldn't doubt it. But now? I'm wondering if that's so."

They returned home in silence.

-THAT NIGHT-

Iris read her book; Ly studied his sisters clam features still in shock about their previous conversation while Hana watered his flowers.

"...Despite everything I am really happy. Mom and Dad may not be home but this house is lively enough to keep my mind busy everyday." He told her.

"Also Redseb-bro's a florist and is always teaching me about flowers and stuff. Besides Seyrarm-sis is really cute too…I mean compared to him."

"You saw his eyes didn't you Iris?"

"They were the saddest eyes I've ever seen." He sighed.

"I don't have friends either, so I kind of feel like we're alike."

"Hana-dono that boy."

"Wanted to kill me I know but I can't ignore it…."

"Imagine if he tried to pick a fight with us again wearing that eyepatch! Especially if Ly was there this time! If someone saw us together I'd die of embarrassment!"

"Hana…." Iris began.

"Besides he's such a weakling. I'm not even worried about him showing up again."

"Uh…Ly look." Hana said beckoning the boy towards the window.

Iris got up also eager to see what Hana wanted to show her brother.

"Look, a girl I've never seen before. Behind that lamp post. She's really pretty and she's staring at my window…is she….a secret admirer?" Hana hissed happily to Ly.

Iris ran out of the room returning with her fan and her brother's pendulum.

"What the…IRIS?" Hana shouted.

"Hana, no girl would in their right mind like you so hush up! I don't like her."

Hana rolled his eyes.

"Look at her eyes there's no doubt she must be. Amidamaru…."

"Yes Hana-dono?"

"Don't follow me, safe for the two of you!" Hana grinned cheekily leaving the room.

He is so unlike Yoh-dono…he needs an outlet for his power and anger. I am starting to doubt I am up for the task of protecting Hana-dono.

"HANA!" Ly and Iris shouted.

He was being attacked by two large spirit dogs.

"HANA-DONO!"

The twins and Amidamaru quickly rushed outside, Amidamaru thankful that the twins had their mediums with them.

"Setting your dogs on me just when I thought someone liked me that's just really mean!" He shouted running.

"It's not my fault you were imagining things. My name is Asakura Luca."

"Of course it is…" Iris muttered under her breath.

She had waist length long black hair with a simple red headband and a shide worn in it.

She wears a sailor-style school uniform in black, white and red with an ankle-length skirt.

An armband with another star is worn on her left arm.

She carried a wand with a star on the end.

"My guardian spirits are two komainu spirits Shinden and Raiden! Avenge my little brother."

"Aura Over-Soul!" Iris shouted snapping out her fan to help her cousin.

"Morphine looks like we're needed! Over-Soul!" Ly shouted using his pendulum and ghost he'd inherited from Lyserg.

She looked shocked to see these two extra shaman but quickly regained composure.

"Isn't she a little old to have 2nd grade itis?" Hana huffed.

"I'm meeting a lot of amusing guys lately. Fine! I'll go all-out if that's what you want!" Hana shouted Over-Souling on will.

"Pfft, what mediocre mana you have." Luca huffed.

Hana's eyes widened.

"Your mana amount is nothing compared to my dear Yohane's."

The fight made Luca grow cocky.

"Yes! Your O.S can't maintain shape!" She grinned.

"You wish…" Iris said chuckling.

"It's an airbag like the kind you get in cars. My O.S always had its function." Hana grinned.

"Function" Luca's eyes widened.

"I learnt something all those years on the battle field." Amidamaru said. "Soft and fair goes a long way. Following that principle Oni-Kabuto changes its shape to reduce the amount of damage received. And alternates between defence and attack mode."

"So what your mana's still lousy give me a break?" Luca cried.

"Mana aside you are still no match for me. I've got these two backing me up. I mean your O.S is a stupid festival float what can it possible do against a katana, a fan and a pendulum?"

"Eh…?" Luca said frowning.

"EH MY ASS! What the hell is wrong with you guys? Branch Asakura's going around spending the whole day talking about killing and shit like that. After all, this is a constitutional country. You what happens when you kill someone? YOU GO TO FUCKING JAIL! It also doesn't help that my favourite pair of twins back there's Godfather slash Stand in Dad is head of police in England. I remember going into a prison when I was a kid and I tell you there wasn't anything nice about the place. Also if you really plan on killing someone there are other ways to do it besides using an O.S."

"Ah no so I just…." Luca began.

"But if you use an O.S to kill someone you don't leave behind any evidence so that's cheating." Iris said to her.

"Now seriously, what's the point in taking over the main Asakura house? You know that its members are to strong for you to take down. I've a feeling you guys are being pushed into this. If you are I actually feel sorry for Yohane." Hana continued.

Luca was stuck dumb. "Sorry for Yohane?"

"You grew up differently to us Luca." Iris said walking towards Hana and Luca.

Ly followed her. "Killing Hana won't take over the Main house. Killing Hana won't do anything but make his parents incredibly angry." He agreed.

"What's the point in doing this?" Hana asked.

…What's the point he says. Luca thought. Never since I was born have I thought about this. Ever since I can remember we've always lived deep within the mountains. No radio, no TV, not even school and of course no one to make friends with either.

My little brother was the only one I could talk to. We never met our mother so our father taught us everything we knew….and yet after all these years, these three kids dare…

"ALL I CARE ABOUT IS THE RESULT!" Luca shouted.

"Eh?"

"HANA ASAKURA! YOU BASTARD MADE FUN OF MY FLOAT! BEHOLD THIS IS THE TRUE FACE OF MY O.S! Mobile Shrine: Walking Amaterasu Float!"

That's when Iris felt another presence and was instantly on guard.

"So gross! Now that it's standing it reminds me of something…" Hana frowned.

"Humph still making fun of us? We'll have to stamp that out!"

"Pathetic! A float with legs is still a float! There's nothing it can do against a katana. Let's cut off one of its legs Amidamaru! And smash it up til it falls down!"

"Gotcha!" Luca smirked. "You were to busy focusing your transforming O.S on me, you annoying brats. Of course you shall have the final blow Yohane."

"Yohane!" Iris gasped.

"Iris…." Ly hissed.

"Sister you are always helping me out…" Yohane smiled.

"Shit, two at once now." Hana cursed.

"It's too late for you're to turn sword back and hit me. Oh and Hana-kun get over-familiar and call me by my name if you want…but don't you dare feel sorry of for me.

He attacked and Hana braced himself for the pain but it never came, he felt a drop of something land on his face and a female scream pierced the air.

He opened his eyes, Iris.

His younger cousin had thrown herself in front of the attack and had been impaled right through the stomach.

Yohane looked unnerved but sighed. "I guess it is settled then. Asakura Yoh being our greatest enemy and final objective. Your death will be the start Iris-sama." He said sighing.

"IRIS!" Ly shouted outraged ready to attack.

Yohane looked at the furious elder brother of Iris Asakura.

"You idiot." A weak slightly English sounding voice hissed.

All eyes turned back to Iris still impaled on the end of his sword.

"So you guys really are stupid enough to pick a fight with us and stab someone…I warned you Yohane…."

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" She shouted.

"HANA, LY LET HIM HAVE IT!"

"What? She's still giving off mana in her condition…."

"DON'T FALTER YOHANE!" Luca shouted in horror as Hana and Ly worked together, pendulum and katana.

"MUMU-MYO KAI-KOU-SEN! " Luca shouted, her O.S let of a light, a light that wiped out both of the boys Oversouls in seconds.

..What the hell is with these two? Hana thought clenching his fist.

We have to get them to leave, Iris is losing blood and Ly's losing his temper…

"Here Yohane, they are stronger then we thought….quick finish her off so we can get rid of Hana!"

"But sister…she's…"

"YOHANE!"

He sighed. "Rodger that sister."

Yohane literally threw Iris off the end of his sword, she crashed to the groaned clutching the wound in her stomach.

"Let's combine Amaterasu float's speed with Tsukuyomi's strength!"

"GION GATTAI! O.S BIG-ZALM YAMA-BOKO! PROJECTILE!"

"Prepare yourselves to receive our joint technique! KAMI NO TSUE. AMA YUMI!"

Iris struggled to one knee snapping her fan out again ready to deflect the arrows when Ryuu yanked open the door to the Inn.

"I don't care who the fuck you are just shut the fuck up already!...Uh?" He said stopping his rant at the scene.

Hana and Ly had created a barrier protecting Iris who was bleeding from her stomach and shakily holding up her large fan.

"WHY IS THERE A SHRINE IN OUR BACKGARDEN!"

"Don't be stupid Ryuu that's an O.S." Tokagero said.

"Yeah, do you think it's 'them' Tokagero?"

"Don't come any closer Ryuu." Iris struggled out holding her stomach.

"IRIS-CHAN! LY-KUN! YOUNG MASTER!" He shouted in horror.

"Yeah Ryuu." Hana agreed. "These are my enemies more then anyone else's. Lay a finger on them I'll kill you."

"Yeah Ryuu, besides. I've got a score to settle with Yohane over there." Iris nodded weakly.

"LOOK AT YOU, YOU STUPID GIRL YOUR HALF DEAD!" He shouted. "SOMEONE CALL 911!"

"It's just a scratch Ryuu." She promised.

"Stop acting so tough. I just saved the day."

"Uh…..hey." Iris said nodding in respect to Hana's fiancé who had just arrived.

"Iris." She nodded also. "Stand up in your condition and your guts will most likely spill out. It was really close if I hadn't been here you'd be much wore off."

"But not dead." Iris smirked ever so slightly.

"No, not dead."

"And who the hell are you?" Luca asked. "Damn you girl for coming at such an unfortunate time. I guess you want us to kill you as well."

"You can try." She replied. "But I highly doubt you'll be able too."

"Listen whoever you are! One of my beams will be able to destroy that O.S you're hiding behind!"

"Sliver tail…You'll have to hit me first!" She said dodging an attack leaping into the air.

"What? She's so fast and she's flying."

"It's not just Iris that can fly you know. Of course Sliver Tail is a nature spirit of a Coyote and Sliver Wing is a spirit of an Eagle."

"Uh….Sliver Tail and Sliver Wing?" Ryuu gasped.

"SLIVER ROD!"

"This mysterious girl….is now attacking head on with a rod!" Luca gasped.

"Sister use one of your beams!"

"Okay!"

"Even if you hit me I'll still have nothing to worry about." The girl said.

"SLIVER SHEILD!"

"That sheet in her chest just repelled the beam like a mirror!" Tokagero gasped.

"Also Sliver Tail and Silver Wing….could it be?"

"SLIVER HORN! I'm so proud of my babies, the Sliver Arms. Now I'm going to kick your asses and you'll pay for what you have done! Because that's my fiancé Hana Asakura! And those are my future Cousins-In-Law's!"

"Your finance?" Hana said dumbly.

"No fiancé it means if you don't marry her someday she'll kill you buddy." Ly said half-laughing.

"Daughter of the Patch Official Silva and the best disciple of Anna the Itako! I'm Anna the Itako 3!"

"WAIT THIS GIRL IS MY FIANCÉ?" Hana shouted in shock.

He then fainted.

-LATER IN HOSPITAL-

"What a silly dream huh?" Hana said smiling.

"I can't believe I fainted just before I finished off Yohane and Luca. But I'm glad Iris was able to get to a hospital before it was too late." He said looking over at his cousin on the other bed lying down breathing evenly, bandages wrapped around her stomach.

"And what about that 'the 3rd' stuff? As if she were a queen. I mean…Itako or Otaku or something, why would I marry a flat-chested girl like her?"

"You know I like older girls with a nice big pair of…"

"Nice big pair of what?"

Hana froze.

Ly sniggered under his breath from his place beside his sister.

"Of what?" Hana's 'fiancé' said.

"What?" Hana gulped.

She then proceeded to hit him.

"She hit him right were he hurt himself in battle." Tokagero gasped.

"Poor young master…"

"That is why I am always telling him to be careful with his words." Amidamaru sighed.

"Jeez, so it's true your tongue's just as sharp as your mothers." Anna 3 said.

"But your speedy recovery is pretty amazing too. Yesterday you got some of Iris' injury because she jumped in at the last minute. But you still you deteriorate your enemies O.S. If you weaken its materialization. Its attack power will totally tank and it'll do less damage."

"But you can't just rely on talent alone dear fiancé!" She smiled.

"No, no I could not protect Hana-dono or Iris-sama, so I alone are to blame."

"Yes of course you are useless samurai. Who the heck were you guarding? Did you even bother to try. At least Aura did all she could to help lesson the blow for Iris. Come to think of it were you even there? No wonder your just air for some people! Well, luckily I was there to save the day or Iris would have been killed and Hana and Ly not far behind. You know if they'd have actually died you'd all be in big trouble. Those Asakura Pariah's would have 100% killed you and then 'The 2nd' would have 100% killed you as well. And that was just for Hana. The Shaman Queen Tuara-sama would have gone berserk and Hao-sama would have damned you all your souls to hell or worse. And don't forget the twins' fiancé's!"

Amidamaru gulped and saw Ly's fists clench at the words twin's fiancé's.

"Well okay, I have some things to do so you're off the hook today but next time I won't be so merciful. Oh and tell my dear fiancé I say hi and hello to Iris when she wakes up! And tell Hana if he calls me flat-chested again I'll slaughter him!" She then turned on her heel and left.

"She lectures us the first day we meet and then just leaves just like that?" Tokagero cried.

"I know the feeling well Tokagero." Ryuu smiled slightly.

"And that cheerfulness of hers is probably covering up more protential. It's like a combination of the previous generations. That composure and intimidating air makes her undoubtedly worthy of being called the '3rd."

"Look, Amidamaru looks airier don't you think?" Tokagero grinned.

"Proves how strong she really is."

"Hai." They looked over to see Iris sitting up her brother clutching her hand. "Anna the Itako the 3rd, was approved by Mistress Anna and Master Yoh to be Hana's fiancé. Like my parents did for mine and Ly's."

"You're engaged?" Amidamaru frowned.

"Ah, there was quite an argument about it. Two families wished it but my father had the last say. As usual…" She said quietly.

"We have not yet met Ly's fiancé but we know she has been chosen. I've been lucky enough to meet mine already."

They nodded not pushing the subject.

-WITH TAMAO-

Kyoto, this is where the headquarters of the Asakura branch family is?

Yes there is no doubt Tamao. They are direct descendants of Hao Asakura who were banished from the main family a long time ago.

Even after they were so stubborn they remained in Kyoto.

Dreaming of rising again. Despite all the humiliation they suffered.

Hmm….so what do you see. I don't know what their reasons might be but they have started to move, I can't just sit back and do nothing.

Especially not with the children of Hao Asakura in my care.

"I swear by this sword 'Haru-same'…that I'll settle the score and I'll make them pay. For I am the one in charge of the care of Hana-chan, Iris-chan and Ly-chan. Yoh-sama's precious son and heir. And the heirs to he entire world."

"But…"

"You know Tamao…"

"Deciding to raid the enemy head-on by yourself.."

"Don't you think you're going a bit far…?" Ponchi and Conchi asked their mistress.

"The odds are not in my favour are they?" Tamao smiled.

"You should have asked Ryuu and Tokagero to come along with you."

"No, I need them to look after the twins and Hana. Who are they really and what are they up to? If they have something to do with the upcoming battle then we'd best put an end to them right now. Above al else there is something I need to confirm. So I'll have to drag their patriarch out of this building by force if I have too. O.S GREAT TENGU!" She proclaimed.

"She's…"

"Using it…"

"KNOCK IT DOWN!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THEIR HOUSE!" The two spirits shouted.

-WITH HANA-

"Iris has a huge hole in her stomach and they still discharge her so early from hospital? And Tamao-mom is still missing….maybe I should just skip classes again. Screw Shinra Private School!"

"Hana-dono the only reason you like to skip classes is because you don't have any friends there and you rather be at home with Iris-sama and Ly-sama." Amidamaru said.

"You do not like studying and you do not like playing sports. Even when you read manga or play video-games all you do is grumble…"

"Amidamaru what the hell is wrong with you lately?" Hana frowned.

They continued to talk all the way to school were Hana dumped his bag beside his desk and say down.

Amidamaru continued to talk.

Jeez…I wish Iris and Ly were here maybe I'd be able to black out his nagging…

"Good morning everybody. This maybe a bit sudden but today we have two new transfer students. Their names are Asakura Yohane and Asakura-Diethel Iris. Yohane is from Kyoto but Iris is a mix of Chinese and Japanese but grew up in London."

"WHAT!" Hana shouted standing up. Half angry at the sight of Yohane and his cousin Iris.

He was happy to see that Yohane's arm was in a sling after Anna.

"Well….it seems that you might have noticed that they have the same family name as Hana-kun and they seem to be distant relatives too…"

"He is sensei." Iris said huffing. "Myself and Hana are first cousins. Our fathers were twins." Iris explained.

"Nice to see you too this morning Iris-sama." Yohane said under his breath.

"Oh…okay. Well do not be afraid to befriend the two of them. It seems your seats are…"

"Next to Hana-kun right sensei?" Yohane asked smiling.

"Uh yes…"

The two walked down towards Hana who had fallen backwards on his chair.

"Your face asks the question why am I here?" Yohane said smiling offering him a hand to get up.

"Well of course…" He helped him up.

"I am here so I can kill you whatever moment I please." He fake smiled.

"Yohane shut up and sit down." Iris sighed resting her chin on her hand like her father used to do.

"Uh…"

Sister said saying something like that would make him tremble…

Hana sighed.

"This guy's…"

As dumb as a rock…..

* * *

**LONNNNNG CHAPTER!**

**Hehe PLEASE REVIEW seriously...just PLEASE**


	4. School

**HERE WE GO AGAIN! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAH!**

**Still not owning…depressing….**

***goes to emo corner* totes just killed my vibe.**

* * *

It would be lunch time when Hana and Iris would get some answers from Yohane.

"Forgive me, actually our father called the other day." He said.

"Your father?" Hana frowned.

"For some reason he wanted us to enrol in school."

"For some reason my ass." Hana said.

"Junior High is apart of the compulsory education system. It's required. I'm surprised to see Iris here because she's two years younger then me."

"We go to school earlier in England and we spend longer hours in class. In English terms I'm at your level." The girl said.

"There you go. You're meant to be in school Yohane."

"Ha-ha, you are right Hana-kun, Iris-sama but for me it's different."

"Wait a second. Why do you call Hana, Hana-kun but put a 'sama' after my name? He's the Asakura heir?"

Hana smiled at her. "For now." She said giving him a side look.

He pouted again.

"Your father and your royal blood. If anything I should be calling you Iris-hime…."

She flinched.

"You see….I have endured rigorous training ever since I was a young child. The aim was to become incredibly strong and take down the main house."

"Hey Yohane, we were in the middle of a fight the other day before we were interrupted…" Hana began.

"How about we settle it right now?" He asked, Amidamaru appearing behind him.

"I'm not in fighting shape after your impalement, so go ahead boys." Iris nodded sitting on the low stone wall.

"Amidamaru is in a bad mood today. People used to call him the demon something… when he's made he's a lot scarier don't you think?"

"Thank you Hana-kun but I'm afraid I must pass. Look at the state of my arm. Besides the battle was decided long ago."

"Huh?"

"You're so kind. Maybe that's why you are so strong…so strong I don't stand a chance against you. Or Iris-hime and Ly-ouji…"

She flinched again at the name, this guy…

-ELSEWHERE BUT CLOSEBY-

"..Tsk. You had a narrow and lucky escape ancient samurai. And you wind goddess."

"….Daikyou Oboro."

"You can call me Daikyou. Since it looks like we won't be struggling any time soon. We will be meeting pretty often until that time comes Amidamaru and I'm sorry miss but I do not know your name…"

"I am Aura. Iris' Guardian. I previously served her mother during the Shaman Fight."

"Pleasure. I'm guess we must try to get on for the mean time." Daikyou sighed.

"What do you...?"

"Well, you see a little incident took place the other day…."

-WITH LY-

The eldest twin spoke quietly into the phone. "Lyserg, she wants to return to London. Iris is even questioning our father." Ly sighed lying down on his bed.

"Ly-kun. Iris is questioning everything. Ever since her fiancé was revealed to her she's been slightly off the rails. I believe you've already met Yohane Asakura."

"Indeed, Lyserg….Iris has never been daddy's girl but the thought that he could have been unfaithful to our mother…"

"I have strong faith that Hao did not father two other children under Tuara's nose. Also Iris is the youngest Asakura heir and it unnerves her."

"What?" Ly frowned.

"She confided in me that she believes herself not needed as Hana is by birthright the heir to the Asakura house and you Hao's heir being his son and first born. That is why she strives to be so strong and be the head of the Asakura house. Also if she did claim leadership she'd be able to call off her engagement."

"Oh…does mother know about this?"

"No, Tuara does not know of her daughters insecurities. Ly, if Iris comes to the decision to return home then let her. Iris is pushing every boundary she is aware of not to be stronger as you think. But for Hao to see her. She believes he only approves of you. Her feelings and senses are sharper then yours but when upset they get muddled. Also she was an independent baby and toddler while you…were not as such. Your mother doted on you more without realising it because of your likeness to Hao."

"She's looking for attention…."

"Indeed. I do not know why Hao sent you to Japan but if he is not careful he will break the already thin tie to Iris he still has." He said.

"Thank you Lyserg. And please do not tell my mother I called."

"Okay, good luck Ly." His mentor then hung up.

Lyserg-Horo Yoh Diethel-Asakura stared out his window and sighed. "This is what you've done to this family and what you've done to my sister. Fix it dad, before you lose her and me." He sighed.

-BACK WITH THE SPIRITS-

"So that's pretty much what happened. I don't know exactly what happened but it seems that they called a truce until the famous battle begins."

"Hmm I'm surprised that Tuara-sama didn't tell me about this…"

"..And the mastermind…?"

"The Flower of Maize. I don't know the details but everything's probably linked to it. But to be honest I don't give a damn."

"Tell me would you like to establish the best before we begin getting along?" Daikyou asked.

"I refuse." Amidamaru said. "A samurai unsheathes his sword only to protect his life...it should by know means be used in immortal fights."

"Hai, also it has almost been fifteen years since I last battled with a katana." Aura said quietly even though she knew, this challenge did not extend to her; she believed she deserved to be heard. "Before I took up the fan I battled with Tuara-sama under the influence of a katana."

"Don't be a chicken. It's only a game for starters you and I are already dead."

"…Well does calling it a game make it any less immortal?" Amidamaru replied.

Hana, Iris and Yohane watched this frowning.

"Hey! Why are you even going along with him Amidamaru?" Hana frowned.

"Huh?" Both ghosts frowned.

Aura smiled pleasantly.

"H-He's right Daikyou, my sister said we can't fight again until 'that day' comes…"

"Whaddya say Yohane its okay as long as no one finds out." Daikyou said. "In this world the honest people may seem the stupider the actually are."

"I take offence to that Daikyou." Aura said simply.

"In short…." Daikyou began.

"YOU LOWER YOUR GUARD AMIDAMARU!" Daikyou moved to attack.

"AHH!" Yohane shouted.

It was blocked by both Amidamaru and Aura.

"You don't lower your guard during an actual fight Daikyou-dono." Amidamaru said.

"But I have experience with fighting with Aura. Who is a wind goddess and previous companion to the fearsome and powerful war lord Bason."

"Hehe not bad just as I expected from the ancient Amidamaru." Daikyou said paying no heed to Aura.

"Oh my Kami-sama….Yohane your Spirit Ally's a sexist bastard." Iris said raising her eyebrows.

"Hey!" Yohane said in defence mode.

Daikyou tried to attack again only to miss Amidamaru's head by inches.

"What the….."

"The longer the blade is, the easier it is to see through the trajectory especially in such a direct attack like that one." He explained.

"DON'T TAKE ME LIGHTLY I CAN STILL SLASH YOU!"

Amidamaru unsheathed his sword. "My, was this not just a game. But now you have insulted my dear friend Aura's honour…"

"Amidamaru it's…." Aura began.

"Now what would Bason say if he ever found out that I allowed his companion to be dishonoured like that." Amidamaru then attacked, slicing straight through Daikyou.

"I do not which epoch you are from Daikyou-dono. But for me a katana was a means to survive the hell I was born in. And as a samurai, it also proved that I would be honoured to offer my fragile life to my master. Also being a samurai means honour and defending honour. Especially the honour of those I care about. I must apologize for not going all-out in our previous fights but that was for my master's sake. A fight using the Hyoi Gattai is much more dangerous for his body after all.

"He stabbed me with an umbrella….OW!" Hana yelped as Iris tugged on his ear roughly.

"Hana-kun! Iris-hime!" Yohane frowned.

"…But in the end he was unable to hit me with a vital shot. Dammit."

"It is true you must not underestimate ancient samurai's."

"Well, I guess you were actually right Amidamaru and as or you Aura, I am sorry. You see back in my time, the use of katanas had been in a state of decay for many years. To the point where you would on see them on a dojo's headboard. Everyone used guns to fight with their enemies. They used them to kill, and at some point the dirty money started to control everything. One day….drink provoked me to pay former comrades a visit, those of whom I'd fought alongside in the past. My war buddies were blinded by money and all I saw was guns, guns and more guns. They riddled me with bullets when I attacked at the blink of an eye and here I am."

"Modern times are such a bore. What ahs become of those life or death battles in which you bared your soul?" Daikyou sighed.

"Daikyou-dono…" Amidamaru began.

"Those were nearly the same words Bason spoke to us all those years ago in Patch if you remember Amidamaru it was the day Tuara had to face her brother…" Aura smiled.

"I remember."

"Thanks Amidamaru. It would do my great favour now I've seen you in action if you showed me some of your sword techniques."

"…..My sword techniques?"

"No way! How can you even say that Daikyou-dono! I'm useless at teaching!"

"HAHAHA stop blushing and say you'll teach me how to fight! C'MON! C'MON!"

"What a bunch of blockheads." Hana sighed.

"Like all men." Iris said shaking her head.

Yohane at her for a few seconds.

"Screw them our classes are about to start."

"Oh, let's go then Hana-kun." Yohane smiled.

"Ah, it's time to go back to our studies." Iris nodded.

-WATCHING-

"So that's the famous Amidamaru and the majestic Aura. Impressive no wonder they are two of the ghosts working for the Asakura's."

"Are you serious? Looks like nothing but useless scum if you ask me."

"Well, maybe compared to you. But that samurai was strong enough to guide his last master to the Land of Mu, where the final battle took place. And that goddess was the spirit that brought our dear Shaman Queen through the tournament and to Ren Tao. Also it's thanks to Amidamaru's power that his current master is so cocky. He clearly makes his master look worthier he's a model samurai. And the goddess is unable to control her new mistress and is in my opinion unworthy to guide the daughter of God. Doesn't it make you want to take one from the other?"

-WITH YOHANE, HANA AND IRIS-

"I can't believe you never went to school before its crazy!" Hana proclaimed loudly.

"Oh…what about you Iris did you attend school in England."

"I did, went to the best private school in London." She nodded.

"Now you two are you sure you want to go back to class? Because every transfer student has to go through the same thing on their first day. Here are you from in Kyoto. Why did you move here from London? What happened to your arm? Are you single? Why does Yohane-san call you Iris-sama? What do your parents do for a living? How bad is your eyesight? Will you go out with me Iris? Do you really want to go through that on your first day?" Hana asked.

"I'm only trying out school. I can leave whenever I need too. I am after-all smarter then the two of you put together." Iris shurgged.

"I see, it does sound troublesome. But I'd actually like having everyone come to me like that." Yohane said.

"You don't get it! I'm worried because your life is like a field full of landmines!" Hana shouted.

"Uh what? Landmines?" Yohane frowned.

"You don't get it, what do you think will happen if you tell them the truth. At best they'll think you're a total nutcase. Iris is the daughter of God and she gets it."

"They'll make your life as hard as hell." Iris agreed.

"And even if you life and make up all your answers your 2nd grade itis would give you away."

"My…2nd grade…itis…?!"

"Yeah, I try not to mess with them you know. I have a reputation. Now everyone knows we're relatives and it pisses me off. Just don't get me involved in your shit okay?"

"…Reputation you say?"

"Hai, I had one also in London along with my twin. We were the eerie twins who sat together and hardly talked. We were the head of police's children. The extremely rich kids with the mother dads leered at Parents Night."

"Hana-kun, Iris-hime….don't tell me you two don't have any friends either?"

"WHAT?" Both Asakura's shouted.

"Ah…I didn't mean it like that. It's just my greatest wish was always to have friends. But I know there is no reason to hide our true identity. My sister…"

"Again with your sister?" Iris huffed. "If I listened to what Ly told me half the time I'd have gotten nowhere in life."

"Oh…well my sister explained it to me too, she was also desperate investigating how to come in contact with people."

"So don't worry Hana-kun, Iris-hime we may be enemies when that day comes but for now we're just two classmates. See? As your first friend I won't let anything happen to the two of you!"

The two main family Asakura's looked at each other. "He's hopeless." Iris sighed.

"What? What's with that face?"

"Nothing lets just get back to class already! And do me a favour stay close to Iris and catch her if she tries to hurt something as the Shaman King's daughter she makes some serious damage."

"HEY!" Iris said elbowing him in the ribs as Hana opened the door to the classroom.

The students' eyes sparkled with interest and some boys leered at Iris.

She felt something grip her hand she looked down and saw it to be Yohane.

"Well, it seems we have a third transfer student today class." Sensei said. "Let's all hear her introduction."

A girl swept in with tanned skin and dirty blond hair with was pulled back with a clip in the right side, while the left side is braided.

"Ahem. Yo, I'm Alumi, a chick from the USA. My family's name is Nuimbirch. I look a little weird because my old man is Native American but please don't make a fuss about it. C'MON GUYS LET'S ALL BE FRIENDS!"

"YEAH!"

"No way! How can she be here too?" Hana groaned.

"She took the transfer student position away from me!" Yohane's mouth dropped.

"Where in the US are you from Alumi?"

"What is your family like?"

"Are you single? Your Japanese is really good!"

"Okay, okay take it easy! I'll ask one question at a time, oh?"

"HEY fiancé-kun! Oh look there's your cousin! Hey Eyepatch! Heya Iris-hime! How come you three are so close? Iris-hime why are you holding hands with Eyepatch?"

Iris quickly dropped Yohane's hand. "Alumi-chan my old friend you certainly make an entrance!" She said walking toward the American girl.

"Good! Where's Ly-ouji?"

"Home, for now."

The class processed this. Hime? Eyepatch? Fiancé?

Hana then ran out of class and Iris followed him.

"Yohane are you gonna stand there or are you going to follow me?" She asked him hands in her pockets rolling her eyes.

"Ah, hai Iris-hime."

The two followed Hana who was sitting under a tree.

"I can't believe that girl! She shows up at school and screws up my position just like that!"

"Uh Hana-kun is it okay to leave school this early?" Yohane asked.

"Screw school. Hana needs to burn off some steam it seems. Now his reputations just gone down the toilet."

"Oh…"

"Hey didn't a new mall open the other day?"

"Mall?"

"Hai a shopping mall! You really don't know anything do you?"

"Uh sorry…"

"It'll be a perfect place to kill time! What do you think Iris?"

"I think I'll just go home. I want to see Ly…"

"We'll collect him on the way. Have a family outing! What do you say?"

"My father would kill me for skipping school. Lyserg would've too back in London…..I'm in."

"You'd risk the wrath of your father?"

"Oh please, I wouldn't be my mother's daughter if I couldn't handle Hao."

"So we're going?"

"We're going!"

"Hey Amidamaru, Daikyou, Aura wanna go to the mall?"

"Mall?"

"And what would that be?"

"Guys, knock it off!"

"Come on you guys need to explore the modern world more often!"

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 EVERYBODY!**

**I'm quickly running out of published chapters to work with so next chap will be some memories of London and the children's childhood.**

**Review!**


	5. Being there

**HI! IT'S TIME AGAIN FOR SHAMAN HEIRS!**

**So, in this chapter they'll be a memory of the twins' time in London okay? With of you?**

**Not owning Shaman King (and Shaman King Flowers) **

**Pictures of the presents bought in this chapter are up on my profile!**

**Now I've never been to London at Christmas but my town is big enough, now at all city size not even close but we do Christmas better then anywhere else I've seen! So London obviously has to be as awesome like!**

* * *

School was out early, the snow had started to fall in London and the principal was forced to shut down the academy and send home the students.

For the Diethel-Asakura twins it was a bother.

They were not fond of snow and their home which they shared with their godfather slash stand-in Dad Head of English Police Lyserg Diethel and their mother Tuara Shadows Asakura was halfway across the city.

"Well this is a problem." Ly said sighing.

"Let's go to Spirit's, see if we can wait it out." His sister asked him.

He nodded.

The weather was horrible.

Dark grey cloud and heavy snow pounded the two as they shot out their favourite café for warmth.

"I hate this uniform…." Iris said through chattering teeth.

The skirt of her black pinafore was quite short not revealing but enough for it to be made uncomfortable by the wind.

Her brother chuckled at his freezing sister.

The girls uniform was not made for the cold winters of England.

The pinafore was black with a short pleated skirt, a dark purple shirt and a small black bow instead of a tie.

A thin wool black jumper with a purple then line around the V-neck and hem.

Woollen black tights and knee high boots.

But even they were unable to combat the cold weather of England.

With is why that morning Iris had put on her favourite black woollen hat and tight scarf as well as her gloves and her favourite fur lined purple duffle coat.

His uniform was more practical, the same purple shirt and jumper but he wore a neat black tie perfectly straight and slightly baggy black pants.

He'd put on his own black hooded duffle coat before leaving the house that morning.

Finally they stumbled into the deserted café shaking the snow off their hoods.

"Ah young Diethel's come in, the usual I presume?" The owner Richard asked them.

"Yeah thanks and two slices of your chocolate cake please, heat it up please!" Iris nodded.

"Alright then. I'll drop it down."

They sat in their favourite chocolate leather seats beside the roaring fire relishing the comfort.

Soon their drinks were sitting in front of them along with their cake.

"On the house, just this once."

"Thanks Ricky." She smiled at the male.

He nodded and let them be.

Iris' phone soon rang. "Hello? Ah, hi Lyserg, school was let out because of the weather, we're in Spirits…yeah? Okay…if you're sure…alright see you seen then." She hung up.

"He'll collect us."

Ly nodded and sipped his hot chocolate.

His sister sighed leaning her head back against the leather of the chair.

She sipped her caramel latte slowly savouring the taste.

"Christmas is soon." Ly said. "Think our father will be there?"

"Hopefully." She smiled at him.

Thirty minutes later Lyserg walked into the café.

"Come on you two, the snow's stopped for now." He told them.

They nodded following him but not before they waved goodbye to Richard.

Arriving home Lyserg ordered them up the stairs, out of their wet clothes and into their pyjamas.

Tuara arrived home later to find Lyserg cooking dinner and the twins half asleep on the large couch the TV on playing a Christmas movie.

The next morning the snow had cleared up but school was cancelled as the pipes had frozen.

Tuara still had to go out and Ly, lazy sod had decided to laze about in front of the TV all day.

"Iris?" Lyserg said stopping her as she went up the stairs.

"Hm?" She asked rubbing her still tired eyes.

"I've a day off today and I was wondering if you'll help me in finding a Christmas Present for your mother?"

She smiled. "I'd love too! Just let me change yeah?" She said before running up the stairs.

It would nearly be a half an hour later when Lyserg would finally see his goddaughter come down the stairs.

Lyserg smiled, Iris was growing up into a beautiful girl in front of this eyes.

He drove his black Mercedes into one the parking lot of one of London's largest shopping malls.

After nearly two hours Lyserg began to feel at loss as to what to get Miss Tuara Asakura.

That is until Iris stopped in front of a jewellery store.

And that was when Lyserg saw it was beautiful, it was perfect. It was a sliver and diamond five carat watch.

He went inside with Iris to purchase it and as he did he saw Iris looking at a pendant.

It was a sterling sliver Japanese fan with a pearl drop.

"Hey Iris."

"Hm?"

"Here." He handed her a ten pound note. "Head over to the bookstore and go the book you've wanted I'll be there in a few minutes."

She smiled widely hugging him quickly before almost skipping out the door.

"I'll take the fan pendant as well please." Lyserg said smiling at the man behind the counter.

"You're daughter is very beautiful." The man behind the counter said. "She has your smile." He told Lyserg.

"But I'm guessing she has her mother's looks. You are a very lucky man."

"Uh…well…uh…thanks." Lyserg said taking his bag and walking out of the store.

He sighed, Hao don't blame me if you just heard that…

He went into the bookshop to find her not there but upon asking the woman who ran the shop Iris had been there already.

He did find her talking with a boy Lyserg recognised as a friend from school he'd seen around the schoolyard.

He smiled at her in a way that made Lyserg think of how Yoh used to smile at Anna, care free and adorable.

"Iris who's this?" He asked coming up behind them.

"Oh hi Lyserg! This is Arai!"

Arai and Lyserg shook hands.

"Well Iris I better go…mom will be going mad…as usual."

"Yeah alright, see ye's, hope it turns out okay." He smiled and walked away from her.

"Oi, Arai!"

He turned partially. "Hm?"

"Have more faith in your dad, you only get one."

He nodded seriously before leaving the two alone.

"What's that?" Lyserg frowned.

"His parents have been arguing…he's worried his dad's cheating…"

Lyserg nodded sighing.

"Ready to go home?" He asked her.

She smiled nodding.

Christmas in the Diethel-Asakura house meant log fires, bad TV, presents, snow, large dinners, ice cream and hot chocolate.

It meant new cotton pyjamas and a reason to stay in them all day.

Christmas was Iris' favourite time of year, maybe it was how London felt during that time.

The buzz in the air and the decorations, the lights and the parade before turning on the lights.

She loved every minute of it, the madness, the rush and the panic.

And this Christmas was just as amazing.

Under the tree sat the necklace she had eyed in the store with Lyserg, several books from the lady living next door.

Dr. Dre headphones and an iTunes voucher from her brother, he also slipped something under her pillow the night before which turned out to be tickets to a concert for early in the summer.

Her mother had gone for the safe option, clothes and vouchers.

It wasn't the presents that made a Christmas day in the Diethel house it was the closeness, the falling asleep on each other in the living room.

The food, the snowball fights outside in the cold.

It was the conversations with the kids across the street I the mornings that ended up in another snowball fight.

But a place was always missing; her father….he was never there.

It destroyed Iris when she was young but she'd learned to deal with the pain.

Her mother didn't know that she'd dropped the Asakura that was written on her school records and had it removed.

Even when she got in trouble the pencil skirt wearing teachers would screech. "Miss Diethel just what do you think you're doing!"

She would smirk and raise her hands before slumping off to the principal's office.

Her father's absence from important parts of her life had caused lasting damage.

A bad attitude, a taste for causing trouble and the smarts to get away with it.

She'd grown slightly distant to her brother; he followed Hao no matter what, without question. There was their key difference, she always questioned.

Hao Asakura was the man who did it with her mother and created her yes.

But he wasn't there during the pregnancy; he wasn't there to see her take her first steps, her first words which turned out to be 'Lyserg', he wasn't there for her first day at school.

When she lost her first tooth….her first soccer game, Parents Nights, recitals, music lessons.

He wasn't there.

Being a father wasn't about who slept with her mom.

No, being a father meant _being there_.

Being there for everything.

Hao Asakura, Shaman King, Master of the Universe was her father, but he was not her dad.

Lyserg Diethel, Shaman, Dowser, Head of Police, British Super-Spy, her godfather, her mothers best friend….he was her dad.

Why?

Because he was _there._

And for her, that was enough.

* * *

**And that's chapter 5, stay tuned for chapter 6 people and PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
